It's Not My family
by Mika SasuRenNa
Summary: Karena kemiripin Naruto dengan Kyo Namikaze, Naruto dikira adalah Kyo yang maenghilang entah kemana. Bagaimana nasip Naruto Uzumaki si siluman rubah yang dianggap anak dari seorang Minato Namikaze. vakum dulu lagi buntu nih
1. Chapter 1

**It's Not My Family**

Disclaimer

Manga/animenya : Kishimoto Masashi

FicIt's Not My Family: Mika SasuRenNa

Pair : SasuNaru, XXXNaru dan lainya menyusul aja...

Rating : T

Genre : Romance - family- Fantasy

Warning : Typo, Shounen-ai ,alay , fic yang pendek,Gomen kalau ceritanya jelek, aku hanya mencoba untuk mencurahkan apa yang ada di benakku...^_^

**Prolog**

Cuaca pada malam itu sangat buruk, angin bertiup kencang, hujan turun dengan deras , petir menyambar-nyambar. Aku disini duduk meringkuk dibawah pohon beringin yang mungkin berusia ratusan tahun. Aku menggigil kedinginan .Kurapatkan jeketku ke tubuhku, berharap rasa dingin akan ini berkurang , tapi sia-sia rasa dingin itu tak kunjung berkurang, seluruh tubuhku kuyup terkena guyuran hujan, mataku perih untuk melihat karena terpaan angin yang terlalu kencang.

"Kyo...! Kyo…! Kau dimana, Nak?"

Aku mendengar suara seorang laki-laki dewasa. Suara itu semakin jelas, walau sedikit samar karena suara alam yang mengamuk. Langkah kaki terdengar…., semakin jelas , dan langkah kaki itu berhenti di depanku. Aku berusaha untuk membuka mataku, uh…,kepalaku pusing, samar-samar aku melihat laki-laki dewasa berambut pirang,bermata biru .

''Kyo kau disini, Tou-san sudah mencarimu sedari siang." Kata laki-laki tersebut, lalu Ia memakaikan jaket parasutnya, tidak terlalu basah.

Ha ? Kyo ? siapa itu, apa aku Kyo?, ah tidak, aku Naruto Uzumaki, aku siluman rubah. Aku ingat, tadi menjelang sore aku melihat seorang anak kecil seusia denganku, anak itu sangat mirip denganku . Dia lari dari kejaran srigala, aku tak sempat menolongnya , dia telah jatuh ke jurang. Apakah anak itu yang bernama Kyo?

Laki-laki itu menggendongku ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat , ''Ayo, Kyo, kita pulang."

Aku berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapan laki-laki itu, ''Maaf tuan, saya bukan Kyo, Sa-" Belum selesai aku berbicara, orang tersebut menyela. ''Apa yang kau katakan, Nak?, kau anakku Kyo." Suara laki-laki itu naik satu oktaf. Lalu laki-laki itu memperdalam dekapannya padaku.

Pelukan laki-laki ini hangat, apakah ini rasanya pelukan seorang Tou-san? Apakah ini rasanya dilindungi oleh seorang ?. Apakah ini rasanya memiliki seorang yang mau menerimaku ? Apakah ini rasanya memiliki keluarga ? Aku terbuai oleh kehangatan laki-laki ini, lalu aku merasa aku melayang , terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

**T****bc**

Ini fic Mika yang baru...hehe...jadi mohon kritik yang membangun dan saran nya ya...^.^

FIc ini dalam pertimbangan ku...kalau gak ada yang komentar aku gak lanjutinkan Fic ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Not My Family**

Disclaimer

Manga/animenya : Kishimoto Masashi

FicIt's Not My Family: Mika SasuRenNa

Pair : SasuNaru, XXXNaru dan lainnya menyusul aja...

Rating : T

Genre : Romance - family- Fantasy

Warning : Typo, Shounen-ai, alay, fic yang pendek, gomen kalau ceritanya jelek, aku hanya mencoba untuk mencurahkan apa yang ada di benakku...^_^

**Part 1: My family**

**Delapan tahun kemudian **

Delapan tahun seteleh aku dipungut oleh keluarga laki-laki yang membawaku dari hutan. Tidak, lebih tepatnya mereka menganggap aku adalah anak mereka Kyo. Aku ini Naruto Uzumaki si siluman rubah, orang sering menyebutku Kyuubi No Kitsune. Setelah dua hari aku dibawa kekeluarga ini, aku baru tau nama laki-laki yang membawaku itu ialah Minato Namikaze. Dan istrinya bernama Kushina Namikaze.

Kuluarga ini sangat hangat, mereka memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, karna itu aku telah menetapkan.

Bahwa aku, Kyo Namikaze, hobi makan ramen, keahlian membuat usil, umurku sekitar 15 tahun, anak ke dua dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze. Dikeluarga ini, aku mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki dan seorang adik laki-laki, kakak laki-lakiku namanya Yahiko, adik laki-lakiku namanya Nagato.

Kakakku Yahiko agak mirip denganku yang membedakanya ya,rambutnya yang berwarna orange, dan tentu saja tingginya. Dia ini orangnya sangat blak –blakan, selalu berfikir optimis, pakaiannya tidak pernah rapi, dan yang paling menyebalkan dia selalu mencuri ramen instan yang aku tunggu matang selama 5 menit, hue…ramen ku….

Adikku Nagato, oh…dia 'adik baik' mau aku suruh untuk membelikan ramen instan di minimarket, he..he. Tidak kok bukan itu alasan aku menyebutnya 'adik baik '. Nagato anaknya pemalu, pintar, dan yang paling aku suka adalah tampang memelasnya, oh….lutunya. Oh iya aku lupa Nagato itu rambutnya berwarna merah sama dengan ibu kami.

Itulah keluargaku, hidupku sangat berubah sejak aku dipungut keluarga ini. Hari yang dulunya sepi, menyedihkan, dan juga incaran dari pemburu siluman yang mengincarku tidak ada lagi. Hidupku sekarang aman, damai, dan hangat. Tak lama setelah aku tinggal di keluarga ini, kami berangkat ke luar negri. Karena Minato 'ayahku ',membuka cabang perusahaannya di Indonesia, jadi kami sekeluarga pergi mengikutinya. Untung saja sebelum 'mereka' mencium keberadaanku . Aku pergi dari negri Jepang yang penuh dengan pemburu siluman.

Delapan tahun aku tinggal di Indonesia, negri nan tropis. Negri yang melimpah harta karun alamnya. Perusahaan Tou-san berkembang dengan pesat. Minat konsumen di Indonesia sangat besar, terhadap produk elektronik yang dibuat oleh perusaan keluarga kami.

Di Indonesia aku tinggal di Bali, pulau wisata yang pantainya berpasir putih, laut yang biru jernih, penduduk yang ramah-ramah. Aku disini mempunyai seseorang yang istimewa bernama Sasuke Uchiha dia sangat menyebalkan, tapi dia sangat peduli denganku. Sasuke ini bermata gelap seperti batu bara, rambutnya biru dongker, bermodel pantat ayam, he…he…salah mermodel emo. Berkulit putih berdih, dari ciri-ciri yang aku sebutkan dia seperti keturunan orang Asia. Yap, Sasuke adalah orang Asia, lebih tepatnya ketuturunan Jepang murni.

Mungkin karena asal kami yang sama yaitu Jepang, kami bisa bersahabat dengan akrab. Disini aku hanya mendapatkan sedikit teman yang orang Indonesia. Aku agak bingung bahasa orang Indonesia ini, ada bahasa Minang lah, Jawa lah, Medan lah dan lainya. Dan bukannya bahasanya Indonesia utuh. Adapun teman orang Indonesia, teman tersebut bisa bahasa Inggris.

Demikianlah Kehidupan ku di Indonesia hanya selalu bersama keluargaku, Sasuke, keluarga Sasuke, dan segelintir kecil teman Indonesia. Yang jelas sangat menyenangkan tinggal di Indonesia. Karena disini aku aman terbebas dari kejaran pemburu siluman, dan juga' Dia'.

**TBC**

Rancananya Mika gak mau lanjutin fic ini, tapi karena ada juga yang minta di update, jadinya Mika lanjutin. Kalau respon pembaca bagus Mika akan lanjutin ini Fic... ^_^

Aku update lagi...he...he...

kritik dan saran ditunggu loh...


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Not My Family**

Disclaimer

Manga/animenya : Kishimoto Masashi

FicIt's Not My Family: Mika SasuRenNa

Pair : SasuNaru, XXXNaru dan lainnya menyusul aja...

Rating : T

Genre : Romance - family- Fantasy

Warning : Typo, Shounen-ai, alay, fic yang pendek, gomen kalau ceritanya jelek.

**Tidak suka jangan dibaca...**

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto Pov**

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, angin yang membawa kesejukan. Hum, hari yang menyenangkan untuk bersantai di pantai, tapi hal tersebut tidak aku lakukan. Sekarang aku sedang berbaring malas di tikar. Aku tidak boleh keluar karena di minta ibuku menjaga rumah. Ayah dan Ibu pergi ke Jakarta, katanya sih ada yang mau diurus. Huh, menyebalkan, padahal aku ingin main –main di pantai. Sepi sekali, Nagato pergi bermain ke rumah Konan, temen perempuannya. Apa dia pacaran dengan Konan?. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang kecil-kecil sudah pacaran. He… aku kan masih muda juga, dalam ukuran siluman aku masih muda kok. Umurku juga baru 116 tahun.

Dan juga si Yahiko tidak ada di rumah. Katanya sih, ada yang di urus di kampus. Ditanya apa urusannya dia bilang rahasia. Mengapa sih main rahasia-rahasiaan segala, ayah, dan ibu juga. Katanya ke Jakarta ada urusan yang penting. Tapi mereka gak bilang apa urusannya. Aku kesal...,ekor rubahku bergoyang-goyang dengan cepat. Em aku belum bilang yah kalau pada saat-saat tertentu ekor dan telinggaku akan muncul.

Tok...tok...

Aku mendengar ketukan pintu. Aku beranjak dengan lesu. EH...aku harus menghilangkan ekorku dan telinga rubahku dulu.

"Yo...Dobe !" Panggil sahabat, dan seseorang yang istimewa bagiku.

"Teme..., kau datang."

"Hum, mengapa SMSku tidak kau balas ?, kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

"He...he...maaf pulsaku habis." Cenggir Naruto.

"Hah... kau ini."

Aku hanya cenggar-cenggir saja. "Teme, tolong SMS Ten-ten, Lee, dan Sora kalau kita tidak bisa surfing sekarang ya..." Renggekku dan bergelayutan dengan manja di tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Hah...ya...ya..."

"Yey.., Sasuke baik."

Kruyuk _

Suara perutku, aku malu sekali...apa Sasuke mendengar suara perutku ?. He...he...aku belum makan dari pagi karena Kaa-san tidak membuatkan makanan sebelum pergi ke Jakarta.

Sasuke memperhatikanku dan dia mulai tertawa. Aku hanya bisa menggembungkan pipiku karena sebel, Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa mendengar nyanyian perutku.

"Hum...Sasuke_ sudah jangan tertawa terus."

"Ha...ha... Do..dobe suara perutmu keras sekali...hum...ha..."

"Aku sebal..." Kataku sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke, dan masuk kedalam rumah. Aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang putih dan besar menarik tanganku, ternyata Sasuke lah menarik tanganku.

"Dobe, jangan ngambek dong..." Katanya sambil melingkarkan tangan kokohnya pada pinggangku. "Kyo, bagaimana kalau kita cari makan di luar ?"Bujuk Sasuke.

Aku menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang sedang memeluk pinggangku. "Aku mau asalkan ditraktir ramen." Kataku sambil memejamkan mata meresapi hangatnya pelukan Sasuke.

"Dobe, mana ada kedai ramen di Indonesia ini."

"He...iya-ya, aku juga tidak bisa keluar, aku harus jaga rumah."

"Kalau gitu kita memasak saja." Kata Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan pelukanya dari tubuhku, dan menarik tanganku membawaku ke dapur rumah ini.

Aku suka pada kelembutannya, dan perhatian padaku. Jujur saja aku mencintainya dan aku tahu dia juga mencintaiku. Aku sudah yakin kalau dia mencintaiku walau dia tidak pernah mengatakan cinta padaku.

Apa jadinya ya...? seandainya dia tahu bahwa aku bukan lah manusia. Apa dia akan menjauhiku atau mencampakkanku. Ayolah Naruto nikmatilah kesempatan yang di berikan Tuhan padamu. Semoga kesenangan, kebahagian, dan cinta selalu menyertaiku. Entah mengapa aku merasakan kalau kebohongan ini sebentar lagi akan terbongkar.

**End Naruto Pov**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= SKIP TIME-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Sasuke, daun bawangnya nya sudah selesai aku potong, lalu daun bawangnya mau diletakkan dimana ?"

"Taruh saja dekat kompor." Kata Sasuke sambil memotong kentang.

Naruto membuka tutup periyuk yang didalamnya tersebut terdapat sup tomat yang terlihat lezat. Naruto mengambil sendok, mengambil sedikit kuwah sup tomat itu. Dia mencicipinya tanpa meniup terlebih dahulu untuk mendingginkan sup panas tersebut.

"Hum...uhuk-uhuk panas !" Teriak Naruto.

"Dobe kau kenapa ?''

"Panas... bibirku kepanasan...'' Rengek Naruto sambil melihatkan sendok yang dia pakai untuk mencicipi sup tadi.

"Dasar kau ini..., kalau mau mencobanya ditiup dulu dong." Nasehat Sasuke.

"Ukh panas..."

"Hah...sini..."

Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto, dia menjilat bibir Naruto dan memasuki kedalam mulut Naruto guna untuk menggurangi rasa panas di bibir Naruto. Selang beberapa 8 detik mereka melakukan hal itu.

"Hum...Sa...Sasuke." Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke, supaya Sasuke menyudahi sesi ciuman meseka. Sasuke paham dengan apa yang Naruto maksudkan dan melepaskan lumatannya dari bibir pink Naruto.

"Bagaimana.., apa sudah agak mendingan ? kalau masih belum.., sini aku cium lagi."

" Dasar mesum !" Teriak Naruto sambil menutup bibir pink-nya dengan punggung tangannya. Dan Sasuke hanya memamerkan senyuman devilnya. Naruto sebal dan melemparkan sendok yang ada di tangannya entah kemana. Sendok tersebut mengenai periuk itu.

Tanpa Naruto sadari kalau periuk yang berisi sup panas itu oleng dan akan menggenainya.

"Kyo.. awas !" Teriak Sasuke dan meenggenggam tangan Naruto yang akan terkena tumpahan sup panas dan melemparkan tubuh Naruto dan dirinya agar tubuh mereka tidak terkena sup panas.

"Sasuke ! ''

Mereka terduduk di lantai."Dobe, tanganmu tidak kena sup panaskan ?"

"Sasuke..., kau ini malah mencemaskanku, lihat tanganmu merah gitu." Bentak Naruto dan memperhatikan tangan kanan Sasuke yang melepuh.

"Teme, apa ini sakit ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh pelan tangan Sasuke yang melepuh.

"Au... sakit sedikit kok Dobe..." Bohong Sasuke,sebenarnya tangannya sakit sekali. Dia berbohong agar Naruto tidak terlalu merasa bersalah.

"Pasti sakit sekali." Lirih Naruto dan setitik air mata jatuh dari mata biru langitnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dobe."Kata Sasuke sambil menyeka air mata dari pipi Naruto.

"Maaf ya...karnaku tanganmu jadi terluka begini..." Air mata Naruto masih menggalir.

"Maaf... ayo cepat kita obati tanganmu Sasuke." Kata Naruto sambil beranjak.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau pergi ke ruang tamu saja. Aku mau mencari kotak P3K."

Tak lama Naruto datang juga ke ruang tamu dan membawa semua yang di perlukan untuk mengobati tangan Sasuke. Dia mendekat pada Sasuke dan memegang dengan lembut tangan yang terkena sup panas tadi. Mulanya dia menggompres tangan Sasuke dengan air dingin, lalu mengoleskan salap , dan membalutnya rapi dengan perban.

"Nah Sudah, Sasuke." Kata Naru. "Semoga tanganmu cepat sembuh." Lanjut Naruto dan menggecup tangan Sasuke yang dibalut dengan perban itu.

"Sudahlah, ini tidak terasa sakit lagi" Sebenarnya Naruto menggecup tangan Sasuke tadi ialah untuk menyalurkan sedikit kekuatannya, supaya rasa sakit Sasuke berkurang.

"Sasuke kau disini saja ya... aku akan membersihkan tumpahan sup tadi dan memasak makanan untuk kita. Kalau kau mau kau bisa menonton TV." Kata Naru dan mulai menegakkan tubuhnya. Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke di ruang tamu. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya disofa dan memejamkan matanya, tak lama setelah itu terdenggar dengkuran halus tanda kalau Sasuke telah terbuai ke dalam mimpinya.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-SKIP TIME-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan bersih-bersih dapur dan memasak. Naruto kembali keruang tamu tempat Sasuke berada. Dia membawa makanan yang nantinya akan dia makan bersama Sasuke.

"Teme, ayo makan." Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di sofa.

'Dia tidur ?'

Naruto semakin menaruh makan yang tadi dia buat di meja. Dia membungkuk untuk menatap wajah tidur Sasuke. 'Dia sangat tampan..." batin Naruto. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyingkirkan sedikit poni Sasuke yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia mengelus pipi lembut Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kita akan selamanya seperti ini ?'' Kata Naruto.

"Uhk..." Sasuke mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya. Tidur Sasuke terusik karena tangannya yang terluka terimpit bantal sofa. Naruto mengenyahkan bantal itu dari tangan Sasuke. Dan menatap dalam tangan Sasuke yang terluka.

Dia memegang tangan Sasuke dan mengalirkan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan tangan Sasuke.

"Ukh...Kyo apa yang kau lakukan ?" Ternyata Sasuke terbangun karena merasakan sensasi panas dan nyaman pada tangannya.

Deng...

**TBC**

Apakah Sasuke melihat apa yang Naru lakukan padanya ? Apakah Sasuke menyadari kalau Naruto bukan manusia ? Nantikan kelanjutannya... ^_~


End file.
